


Envious

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Calm Charlotte Roselei, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous Sol Marron, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of William Vangeance/Yuno, Misunderstandings, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Rivalry, Short One Shot, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sol and Charlotte are together. Everyone knows this. It is a fact. So why is the new recruit at the Blue Rose Knights trying to make a move on Charlotte? Either way, it won't end pretty, because Charlotte is Sol's and she will not tolerate anyone else trying to take what her's!





	Envious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry I haven't posted in forever, but my personal life caught up to me really fast and I didn't have the time to write. I have been keeping up with the Black Clover anime and I absolutely love Sol! So I decided to make a one shot where Sol and Charlotte are together because I love this ship and I hope there will be more fics of it out there soon. 
> 
> This is short and sweet, but I hope it's good. Enjoy the story.

If there is one thing everyone on the Blue Rose Knights knows it’s that Sol and Charlotte are together. They do not know the full details of their relationship, only that they are dating and have been for a while now. There are rumors they share the same room together, but none know if it is true or not. All they know is, Sol is Charlotte’s and Charlotte is Sol’s.

They figure that most can see this because Sol is not shy about affections to her love. She will kiss her at random in front of everyone, she will bring her flowers randomly, and she will always have a poem or song declaring her love for Charlotte ready on hand. Charlotte is much more subtle, but still shows her love for Sol in various ways. She doesn’t tell her to call her captain anymore, anytime she goes on a mission Sol is always the first one she chooses to be on her side, and whenever they succeed in any mission, she rewards Sol with a kiss on the lips regardless of who is watching or where they are at.

Yes, everyone knows they belong together… Well, almost everyone.

There is one girl in the Blue Rose Knights who is a new recruit, but unlike the rest, she does not know Charlotte and Sol are together. She’s heard rumors of William and Yuno being together, which gives her confidence to make her own move on Charlotte.

Her name is Misty Romans, she’s tall, lanky, and tomboyish in appearance. Her magic power is ice-based, her grimoire is an icy blue, and she only chose the Blue Rose Knights over the Silver Eagles because she has a crush on Charlotte.

It’s a stupid reason, this much she knows, but she doesn’t care! After seeing Charlotte at a festival, she knew had to win her over! Just one kiss would make her the happiest girl in the world… No matter, she is determined to make this come true and she will make it reality: Charlotte is going to be hers!

Of course, none in the Blue Rose Knights know of her crush and none bother to tell her about Sol because Charlotte and Sol dating is as common of a fact as the sky is blue. The other knights thought it was all so obvious the two were together that they didn’t feel the need to actually tell Misty of Charlotte’s taken status since it is common fact.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

What many do not know is while they both can get jealous Sol is far easier to make jealous in comparison to Charlotte. Charlotte handles her jealousy head on by approaching the source of her jealousy and introducing herself as Sol’s girlfriend, sometimes she’ll even kiss her if she feels particularly threatened.

As for Sol…her jealousy is handled in a completely different way…

Misty had not gotten the chance to really see Charlotte alone until she had happened upon her outside of the Blue Rose Knight’s headquarters. She had thought now to be the perfect moment to make her move. She forced down her nervousness, took a few brave steps forward until she was in front of her, and began with a simple, “Hi Captain Roselei, I hope I am not bothering you with my presence.”

“No, you are not. I was simply enjoying some time off before I have to head back to my duties. How are you handling being in the Blue Rose Knights? Is it enjoyable for you so far?”

She does her best to keep her composure, but it’s not easy when Charlotte is right there in front of her! Nevertheless, she does reply, “I am. It has been wonderful being in this squad. I was hoping you would have chosen me out of the examinees, and I am grateful you did. I only wanted to be in the squad with the most powerful and beautiful captain around, after all.”

Charlotte is used to hearing such comments about her looks from others in her squad, so it’s nothing she takes too seriously, “Well, I am honored to have someone with such powerful ice magic as yours in our squad. I know we will see great things out of you.”

“I am honored to hear this, Captain Roselei.” Misty takes a deep breath and makes her next move. She takes the captain’s hand and kisses the back of it.

However, before Charlotte could comment, there was a loud battle cry of, “Get your filthy hands off of my Char!”

Charlotte blushes to this and Misty has never seen her lose her composure before…until now that is.

“Who are you?” Misty asks the tall girl with the dark skin and the green eyes.

Sol is quick to reply while wrapping an arm around Charlotte’s waist, “I am Sol Marron, Char’s girlfriend, lover, dominator in the bedroom, and her future wife! How dare you try to taint my Char with your devious lips, you homewrecker!”

Misty blinks to this, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “O-Oh… I had no clue you were dating her, captain! I am so sorry, I didn’t know, no one told me.”

“It’s alright, Misty. You—”

Sol stops Charlotte’s speaking with a kiss to the lips. Once she ends the kiss, she glares Misty down, her warning loud and clear: “Char and I dating is as common of a fact as the sky is blue. Touch her again and I will not be so forgiving.”

“Sol—”

“Not now, Char, I’m handling this.”

Misty sighs, feeling let down that her dreams could never prosper into reality. She accepts the defeat in front of her because Sol is terrifying when angered and she doesn’t wish to bring that upon herself.

“Okay, I understand. I won’t ever make a move on her ever again. I hope you can forgive me someday, Sol and Captain Roselei.”

“I can, as long as you keep your word.” Sol answers with a toned down voice.

Charlotte is quick to forgive as well, seeing as how this was all one big misunderstanding, “It’s quite alright. None of this was your fault, just keep your word and we will be good.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Misty states before leaving in defeat.

Charlotte then turns her baby blue eyes to Sol, “Did you have to go so hard on her?”

“Um, yes I did! She was trying to steal you from me.”

“She didn’t know we were dating, Sol.”

“I know but…” Sol groans then and holds Charlotte close in a tight hug, “I just wish no one would ever try to take you from me. You’re my everything and losing you terrifies me.”

Charlotte hugs her back and speaks in a softened voice, one she reserves only for Sol when they are alone, “You don’t have to worry about that. You are my everything as well and no one ever could sweep me off my feet the way you do. I love you, Sol, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too, Char!” Sol exclaims before commenting, “Huh, maybe we should start telling the new recruits of our relationship.”

“We should, just to clear the air so another situation like this doesn’t happen again.” Charlotte concedes.

Sol grins then and kisses her on the lips after she ends the hug, “What do you want to do today? I was thinking we could go to the beach!”

“I was wanting a simple day in with you, but if you want to go to the beach that’s fine with me.”

“Yay! Let’s go, Char!”

Sol never had anything to worry about. Charlotte will always choose her over everyone else no matter what.


End file.
